Innocence
by julythereza
Summary: Após a morte da irmã, Rin se vê sozinha como nunca esteve, se deixa ser levada pelo viúvo marido da irmã. Sem saber o que fazer, ela acaba se deixando ficar na casa dos Taisho onde acaba mudando a família com seu jeito de ser e sua inocência natural. SxR
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Olá! é com imenso prazer que eu venho aqui postar minha primeira fic de InuYasha. 8D Andei lendo muitas fics desse gênero e acabei criando a minha. :3

Espero de verdade que gostem dela, pois eu estou adorando escrevê-la! ^^

Boa leitura e até mais.

**ps**: sou péssima com Sumários. . Mas no outro site, Nyah! tinha usado uma parte da fic, mas como o não aceita muitos caracteres... :c

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente... Estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava que seria estar naquele lugar. O corpo de sua irmã estava entendido naquele caixão fúnebre e a música triste soava a deixando mais infeliz ainda. Izayoi havia a deixado, logo agora que precisava tanto dela...

A morte de seus pais ainda era recente e vinha agora sofrer com a morte da irmã mais velha, aquela que prometera cuidar dela. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta com esses pensamentos, mas agora estava tão sozinha como nunca esteve e isso a deixava muito pra baixo.

Não teve coragem de olhar para o rosto da irmã, apenas tocou na delicada mão daquela que sempre cuidara dela. Não se encontrava desesperada, provavelmente ficasse com uma tia ou um primo, afinal nem era maior de idade ainda... Tinha lá seus dezoito anos, já era praticamente uma linda mulher, mas a sua maioridade só estaria completa aos vinte anos, por isso teria que arranjar um tutor para que ficasse com ela, coisa que não seria muito difícil já que tinha muita afinidade com a irmã mais velha de sua mãe.

Procurou a tia com o olhar naquele local fúnebre, quando a encontrou viu ela se despedindo do viúvo de sua irmã, acabou sendo tomada de desespero inominável. Por que ela estaria indo embora tão cedo?

Rin não ousou se aproximar dos Taisho, não que sentisse medo deles, já tinha os visitado algumas vezes, ela apenas achou que não deveria interromper a dor deles, assim como eles não interromperam a dela.

Deixando a tia de lado, se sentou num banco afastado do caixão marfim e baixou os olhos para as mãos deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos castanhos que se tornavam cada vez mais claros por causa do choro. O cabelo chocolate tomou conta de sua visão e ela esperou, chorando em silêncio, o horário do enterro.

Izayoi havia lhe mandado algumas coisas na casa que ficara sozinha após a morte dos pais, provavelmente daria para ela aguentar mais um tempo lá. A irmã insistira que ela fosse consigo para a casa dos Taisho, mas Rin lhe dissera que desejava ficar mais um tempo em sua casa, guardando as coisas e se aprontando para a mudança. Sabia que aquele era o último mês na sua amada casinha e que depois teria que se mudar para a casa da família da irmã, mas agora não sabia mais o que seria dela.

O enterro fora no final da tarde, triste e melancólico. InuTaisho, o marido de sua irmã tinha grossas lágrimas nos olhos, mas seu sobrinho não reagia a nada, estava com o rosto sem expressão nenhuma, InuYasha não queria se mostrar fraco perante a mãe e ninguém naquele local, mas ela conhecia a personalidade dele, sabia que o rapaz iria chorar assim que estivesse sozinho.

E quase no final do enterro, quando estavam começando a tampar o túmulo, uma figura imponente surgiu em meio às outras. Rin reconheceu aquele como o inalcançável Taisho Sesshoumaru, meio-irmão de InuYasha, filho do primeiro casamento de InuTaisho. Ele também não demonstrava sentimento nenhum, mas ao contrário do meio-irmão, ele era extremamente frio e, de certo modo, assustador aos olhos de Rin. Entretanto, ela o viu amparar o pai e dar um olhar de consolo para o irmão mais novo.

Quando finalmente acabou aquela torturante cena, a garota se sentiu novamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir. As pessoas iam se dispersando conforme iam lhe dando os pêsames e ela finalmente tomou coragem de se aproximar o túmulo da irmã.

Olhava silenciosamente os coveiros cobrirem o caixão sem perceber que os Taisho ainda estavam ali olhando a garota. InuTaisho se sentia mal pela menina, sabia que agora ela estaria mais sozinha que nunca. Sesshoumaru a olhou com indiferença, não mostrando expressão nenhuma como era de praxe. E, por fim, InuYasha se aproximou da tia que era tão nova quanto ele.

Ofereceu para Rin um lenço branco que encontrara no bolso da calça social preta que usava. Ela o agradeceu com um sorriso triste que foi de partir o coração do mais novo e não resistiu a acolhê-la num abraço carinhoso. Naquele momento foi que ele não se segurou e junto dela, eles começaram um choro silencioso que foi acompanhando pelos outros dois. Sesshoumaru se mostrando impassível e o mais velho querendo abraçar os dois de uma vez.

– Rin, você virá conosco. – InuYasha afirmou quando soltou a tia. Por exigência da mesma, ele jamais deveria chamá-la de tia, ela se sentia estranha quando ele o fazia.

– Ir com vocês? – Rin perguntou olhando para o homem mais velho.

– Sim. – ele a respondeu – Izayoi pediu para que eu cuidasse de você e é exatamente isso que eu farei. Será tratada como uma verdadeira Taisho, assim como a sua irmã o era.

– Eu não posso aceitar. – ela revidou mostrando um estranho nervosismo – Posso ficar com a minha tia, tenho certeza que ela não se importaria...

– Não, você ficará conosco, Rin. – InuTaisho afirmou sem dar atenção para o que a menina falara – Seu quarto já está pronto para recebê-la e tenho certeza que não quer desperdiçar o que a sua irmã preparou com tanto carinho para você, até mesmo já está matriculada na mesma escola que InuYasha frequenta. Definitivamente não irei aceitar um não como resposta, foi uma das únicas coisas que a sua irmã pediu e eu não irei deixa-la de fazer.

Sem ter mais como revidar ou negar, vencida pela vontade da irmã, ela se deixou ser aparada pelo sobrinho e segui a família Taisho para o que seria seu novo lar... Pelo menos até ela inventar de querer ir embora de novo, coisa que não demoraria tanto tempo assim.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais<br>**Bem esse é só o prólogo, mas pretendo não me prolongar muito na história, não quero que fique longa e chata, além de que ficará cansativa para todos.  
>Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo e aguardo os reviews se acharem que merece... A fic e cada capítulo terá capa, é uma pena que eu não possa coloca-los aqui, mas vocês poderão estar vendo neste link:<p>

julytherezafics(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com(barra)post(barra)19238950239(barra)innocence  
>é só colar no navegador e substituir o que está escrito. 8D<p>

Besos e quesos, nos vemos no primeiro capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_****_**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Finalmente estou de volta, não ia abandonar vocês não. rs Bem, peço desculpas na demora em postar, mas estava passando por alguns problemas aqui, espero que entendam. ^^  
>Espero também que gostem do capítulo, pois adorei escrever ele. rsrsrsrss<p>

Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo um: Primeiro Dia de Aula<strong>_

Abriu os olhos querendo descobrir onde se encontrava, deu um suspiro de desagrado ao constatar que ainda estava na casa dos Taisho. Tentara sim sair de lá, ir para a casa de sua tia Mikara, mas descobrira a alguns dias que InuTaisho estava com a sua guarda. Teria que ficar com eles até completar vinte anos. A garota se encontrava tão desanimada com isso que nem para a escola queria ter ido.

InuTaisho lhe contara que aquele era o desejo de sua irmã, algumas semanas após seus pais morrerem, ele e Izayoi tinham conseguido a guarda da menina, ambos assinaram os papeis e agora ela dependia de InuTaisho para qualquer decisão sobre a vida escolar dela.

Sentia-se um pouco traída pela irmã, mas sabia que tudo aquilo era para o bem dela, só não gostava do fato de ter que continuar naquela casa que lembrava tanto sua irmã mais velha. A decoração, InuYasha, o quarto delicadamente decorado, a lembrava de Izayoi que no fundo era como uma segunda mãe para ela e não apenas a irmã mais velha.

Sentou-se na cama se espreguiçando e jogou o cabelo cor de chocolate para trás... Hoje começavam as aulas, estaria na mesma classe que InuYasha e frequentariam todas as aulas especificas juntos. Por um lado se encontrava animada por poder fazer graça contando os podres do sobrinho, naquele mês ela conseguira recuperar um pouco a alegria que sempre tinha ao ter conversas sérias com seu novo tutor, mas ainda sim lhe faltava algo que ela não sabia ao certo o que seria.

Foi para o banheiro do quarto tomar um banho rápido antes de vestir o uniforme, naquele dia, apesar do desanimo de começar a escola e estar um pouco animada para conhecer os amigos de InuYasha, se encontrava um pouco mais calma que nas outras manhãs. O pesadelo que ela estava tendo há aproximadamente dois meses não viera naquela noite. Quase todas as noites ela sonhava com o acidente de carro e Izayoi no caixão, acordava assustada e com medo, tinha sempre que tomar um banho por se encontrar muito suada, acabou pegando aquilo de costume. Quando não tinha os pesadelos, parecia que a sua alegria natural se mostrava mais e contagiava a todos, até mesmo o Taisho mais frio da casa que a cumprimentava de manhã com um silencioso "Bom dia".

Vestiu-se e penteou os cabelos deixando-os soltos. Izayoi dizia que ela ficava mais bonita daquele jeito e talvez concordasse com ela. Calçou os sapatos de boneca e pegou a mochila que arrumara na noite anterior antes de descer as escadas para encontrar a família Taisho já reunida na mesa do café.

– Bom dia, Ririn. – o matriarca a saudou chamando-a pelo mesmo apelido que a irmã mais velha a chamava.

– Bom dia. – ela lhe desejou com um sorriso alegre.

– Parece que está mais empolgada para a escola que InuYasha. – InuTaisho comentou olhando para o filho que se encontrava penando de sono.

– Não se preocupe, eu acordo o cachorrinho. – ela falou num tom de brincadeira se aproximando do sobrinho.

Essa frase fez com que Sesshoumaru baixasse o jornal que lia concentrado, gostava quando a _pequena_ irritava seu irmão e achava aquilo gostoso de ver logo pela manhã.

Rin deu um peteleco na cabeça do mais novo fazendo com que ele acordasse assustado do seu transe. Ele _rosnou_ para a menina, ameaçando judiar dela, mas parou ao ver o sorriso irônico que Sesshoumaru lhe dava.

– Do que está achando graça, maldito? – InuYasha perguntou de um jeito grosseiro.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu mais abertamente antes de saudar com um aceno a garota de cabelos chocolates e se voltar para o jornal.

– Babaca! – o mais novo exclamou de um jeito irritado. – E você ainda o fica divertindo, como você é má, _Tia Rin_. – ele choramingou.

– Não me chame de "tia", InuYasha. – ela reclamou se sentando ao lado do sobrinho – Sabe que eu não gosto que me chame assim.

– Mas você é minha _tia_. – ele argumentou vendo que isso conseguia irritar a menina.

– Mas eu sou tão nova quanto você. – ela revidou tomando um pouco de leite. – Pare de ser chato senão conto para os seus amigos que fez xixi na cama até os dez anos. – afirmou antes de morder uma torrada enquanto pegava um cookie do meio da mesa.

– Isso seria divertido de ver. – ouviram Sesshoumaru comentar por detrás do jornal.

– Idiota, você fique quieto e você também, dona Rin. – InuYasha mandou de um jeito irritado.

– Coitadinho do InuYasha... – Rin falou apertando a bochecha do sobrinho. – Vai ficar com vergonhazinha. – disse de um jeito irritantemente meigo.

– Pare de ser chata, Rin. – InuYasha pediu ainda se mostrando irritado. – Vai ver só quando eu descobrir um podre seu.

– Mas eu sei mais coisas sobre você, sobrinho querido. – ela falou de um jeito irônico lhe dando um sorriso maldoso.

– Sabe? – ele perguntou meio temeroso.

– Sei sim, e posso descobrir mais... Tenho duas fontes seguras que aposto que não se importariam de me informarem algumas coisinhas. – e depois riu da cara de medo do mais novo.

– Ah, vocês vão divertir todas as minhas manhãs! – InuTaisho exclamou rindo dos dois. – Isso será divertido tanto para mim quanto para Sesshoumaru que deve estar rindo silenciosamente atrás desse jornal. – o matriarca comentou ainda rindo.

– É bom saber que o senhor se diverte, papai... Mesmo que seja as custas do seu filho mais novo. – InuYasha reclamou cruzando os braços frente ao corpo se mostrando enfezado.

Rin riu do jeito do mais novo e concentrou-se a tomar o seu café. O matriarca dissera que eles iriam com Sesshoumaru e conhecendo o irmão mais velho de InuYasha, sabia que ele não suportava atrasos. Quando ele se levantou, a menina se afobou mais.

– Vocês têm cinco minutos. – foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de deixar a mesa dando um cumprimento com a cabeça para o pai.

– Chato. – InuYasha afirmou baixinho apenas para Rin ouvir, causando um discreto risinho na garota.

Logo os dois deixaram a mesa, se despediram do Taisho mais velho e foram rapidamente escovar os dentes antes de irem para a porta de entrada onde Sesshoumaru já os aguardava com o carro estacionando na frente da grande mansão.

– Eu vou na frente. – Rin se pronunciou já colocando a mão na porta.

– Não irá! – InuYasha brigou com ela.

– Sabe que se eu não for vamos o caminho inteiro em silêncio... Seu irmão não vai deixar que você mexa no rádio dele.

– E por que ele deixa você fazer isso? – ele perguntou fazendo bico.

– Porque sim. – mostrou a língua para o mais novo e entrou no Jaguar preto de Sesshoumaru.

Assim que InuYasha entrou no carro reclamando, o mais velho deu a partida e eles foram silenciosamente para a escola, excerto pelo rádio que Rin ligara assim que sentara no banco do passageiro, antes mesmo de colocar o cinto de segurança.

Logicamente que o carro chamou a atenção quando pararam na porta do colégio, mas Rin pareceu não se importar com isso. Agradeceu Sesshoumaru pela carona lhe dando um sorriso e um obrigada antes de descer do carro sendo seguida por InuYasha.

O primeiro dia de aula transcorreu tranquilamente. Logo Rin se enturmou com os amigos de InuYasha, fazendo já parte do grupinho e conversando com as garotas, Kagome e Sango. Conheceu o melhor amigo de InuYasha, o pervertido do Miroku, mas notou logo de cara que havia algo entre ele e Sango, acabou deixando bem claro para o pervertido que já gostava de outra pessoa e não tinha interesse nenhum nele. Logicamente o menino ficou tristonho e InuYasha curioso. Perguntou diversas vezes para a tia de quem ela gostava, não obtendo resposta nenhuma analisou as propostas... Não chegou a lugar nenhum, afinal as únicas pessoas que estiveram ao redor da menina por esse tempo todo foi ele, seu pai, Sesshoumaru e os empregados da casa... A não ser que ela tivesse conhecido alguém fora de casa, mas achava difícil isso, afinal quase nem saía de casa...

Deixou isso de lado até o final da Manhã, quando viu que Sesshoumaru os esperava pacientemente parado na saída da escola. Rin deu um sorriso para o carro e, após se despedir dos colegas novos, correu para o automóvel. InuYasha deu um sorriso maldoso, então era Sesshoumaru, só podia ser ele. Mas o que o menino não sabia é que ela mentira para Miroku, apenas não queria causar problemas logo no primeiro dia de aula, mas InuYasha não tinha ideia disso.

O mais novo seguiu para o carro ainda sorrindo, mas seu sorriso aumentou mais após se despedir de Kagome, pois ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Entrou e Sesshoumaru logo partiu ouvindo a rádio que Rin deixara selecionada desde a manhã.

Na verdade a menina ficou surpresa ao entrar no carro e descobrir o rádio já ligado. Deu um sorriso simpático para o mais velho enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

No caminho para casa, outra coisa surpreendeu Rin e InuYasha, que ainda não tinha ideia que o rádio já estava ligado antes de eles terem entrado no carro.

– Como foi o primeiro dia? – a voz de Sesshoumaru quebrou o silêncio.

Rin se virou olhando surpresa para o homem ao seu lado e InuYasha olhou ainda mais surpreso o irmão pelo retrovisor. Ela sorriu, ainda se mostrando surpresa e começou a contar empolgada como foi o primeiro dia. O mais novo ainda olhava surpreso, mas logo sorriu malicioso novamente... Talvez Sesshoumaru tivesse algum interesse por ela também, pois desde que ela se mudou para a casa deles, ele se mostrava mais paciente e mais amigável, coisa que ele nunca fora. Será que aquela menina o estava mudando também?

– Descobrimos que Rin gosta de alguém. – InuYasha afirmou interrompendo a tagarelice da menina, já que Sesshoumaru não falara mais nada desde a pergunta que fizera aos dois.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Gostaram? Espero que sim! Vejo vocês em breve! :) Besos e quesos, até mais! :)


End file.
